ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy: The Movie: The Destiny Begins/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous - Next - 2 (Warner Bros zooming in toward the screen. The shield then breaks up into pieces, leaving the blue part of the shield and the byline. We pan from a day sky to a cloudy night sky. The gold pieces turn into the filmstrips and squares (now rounded at the edges) of the New Line logo while all the letters of New Line Cinema, in a stylized flat font, appears flipping in.) (The scene fades during the war between The Machine Empire and The Power Rangers. There was a terrible battle when The Megazord is destroyed and the Machine Empire successfully defeat them.) *The President of Earth: I have made a truce with the Machine Empire! There will be no more pathetic superheroes! As of now all the superheroes will be disbanded, no more Justice League, no more Avengers, and finally, no more Power Rangers. (In the world called Deadworld, Queen Melissa survived the attack. She wandered back to her castle in the sky to find the last hope. She sees the planet earth of the year 2018.) *Queen Melissa: I hope one of them will be our last hope. *Servant: Your highness. We better find our chosen one before the "Beast" will get us. *Queen Melissa: I know. Tell me about that meteor strikes in our castle. *Servant: It wants to grant you the eternal life. *Queen Melissa: I'll take it. Only if the stone will find the chosen one. (On Earth, in the year 2018, Three boys named Mike and Axel Williams and Oliver Powers are skipping school to go to the drugs store to buy something with a help from the others. ) *Mike Williams: Okay, Good. Can we afford all that? *Oliver Powers: It's all we got. *Mike Williams: You're kidding me? Great, dad's home, we'll get in trouble if he finds out. Axel, you have an account here don't you? *Axel Williams: If mom finds out I bought all this stuff for myself, I'll spend the whole rest of the week in the emergency room. (A Girl named Jenny is Axel's sister and Cillian's step-sister who's buying some Maxi-pads for someone. When she's walking to the next aisle, she sees the boys.) *Mike Williams: You okay, Jenny? *Jenny Williams: I'm fine. what's wrong with you? *Mike Williams: None of your business. New kid outside looks like someone killed him. We need some supplies and drugs but we don't have enough money. *Jenny Williams: Maybe i can help. Hold on. (Jenny walked to the counter, her mother's an employee there.) *Jenny Williams: Alright, mom? *Mrs Williams: Oh, hi Jenny. What's going on? *Jenny Williams: Nothing much. Listen, Mike, Axel and Oliver don't have enough money for supplies and drugs for your step-daughter. *Mrs Williams: Really? *Jenny Williams: Yeah. *Mrs Williams: Okay, i'll tell the security there's someone stealing something in the back. You tell them to run quick. *Jenny Williams: Okay you boys. You better be ready to run. *Axel Williams: Thanks mom! (Mrs Williams' preparing to tell the security guard that there's someone stole something in the back. She whispers the boys to go. And the boys run into the alley. They put the supplies in Mike's duffle bag so his abusive father won't know.) (Mike and Axel arrived home before Mr Williams does. They run upstairs to Cillian's sister's bedroom where she's in bed with Mrs Williams on her side.) *Mike Williams: I'm so sorry, i'm promise that i will get the money, i'm just low on cash. *Mrs Williams: That's not the point. The point is you're taking good care of her. *Mike Williams: Is she gonna...? *Mrs Williams: She's gonna be alright. She decide to keep the baby. *Mike Williams: Yes! I hope Dad won't know that i got suspended from school. He's gonna flip out. (Just then, Mr Williams walked in very angry.) *Mr Williams: Mike! Where are you?! *Mike Williams: Oh god. (Mike hides in his sister's closet so he can be safe. Mr Williams walked into the room.) *Mr Williams: Is Mike home?! *Mrs Williams: No baby, why? *Mr Williams: I got an interesting call from the Principal, he got suspended for a month for skipping school! *Mrs Williams: Did he now? *Mr Williams: If you see him, tell him that he is not going to be friends with Oliver anymore! He's knocking him off the path to a happy, productive life. To a good college, a great job and a family of his own. I want him to take over my business! College, Job, Family! College, Job, Family! (Mr Williams walk out and slam the door. Mike walk out of the closet.) *Mike Williams: I can't live like this, i gotta leave this city. *Mrs Williams: Mike, it's okay. Just hide in your bedroom and run there very quick. I think your car keys are in there. (Mike sees his younger sister waking up and smiling at him when he give her some medicine.) (Mike runs to his bedroom very quick so his dad won't know. He ran to his bedroom to grab his car keys on his bedroom counter and jump out of the windows. He gets in his car and drive off to the old gold mine to explore.) (At the old gold mine, Mike arrived and decide to look around. He got away from his father for one night. Look around until he sees a leprechaun.) *Leprechaun: You! You lad don't know what you're doin'. I'm here to deliver an important message to you! There's goin' to be an attack, only you can stop it! *Mike Williams: What do you mean? *Leprechaun: I was sent to warn of a terrorist attack, but you're the one who can do this. Now the enemy will come! The end of our world is near! (The Leprechaun makes a rainbow with his right hand, and it teleports him away and disappears. Mike must be very confused and see something in the rocks, it's glowing blue. It's the ancient stone, Mike pick it up and the stone bonds with him.) *Mike Williams: Whoa. That... was awesome... (Just then, He sees Mine Security searching for him, he's getting into his car and drives away to escape this city. He bails his family to escape from his father and his terrible life. Oliver, Axel and Jenny are sees Mike in his car from the beach. When Mike finally got away from them, he got hit by a train. They're shocked that Mike must've died.) (They walked into the house very angry following of Mike's death.) *Jenny Williams: You bastard! You absolute one hundred precent bastard! *Mr Williams: Okay, what's going on? *Jenny Williams: Mike died! His car was on the railroad tracks and he got hit by a train! *Mr Williams: What? *Axel Williams: Dad, he's dead. He would've still alive if you shouldn't have tell him about the stupid path! You must let him choose. *Mr Williams: I am. *Axel Williams: No you're not. You are a terrible father to him. Now i'm going to talk to Emily and tell her that her favorite older brother is dead and If he's alive, Leave him alone and let him choose! (Axel's walking upstairs to Emily's bedroom.) Category:Transcripts